


Traitor

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a nightmare about Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torri-potato (Tiffany_Bridges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Bridges/gifts).



> So this idea came to my head when I saw a post on facebook that said "Gender neutral things to call your partner: Traitor!" It just screamed Kylo Hux to me and I had to write for them. Hand's down it became more fluffy than I wanted but it's good for my first time :D

"Traitor!" Kylo screeched his voice vibrating through out the room as his knees gave out from under him.

"No, Kylo," Hux said softly, gripping Kylo by his hair and forcing their eyes to meet. "It's you who is the traitor" He stated calmly.

The world around Kylo shattered sending him tumbling through the darkness until he awoke with a start. Cold sweat dripped down his bare chest as his eyes quickly darted around looking for Hux. He found his form not too far away slouched in a chair eyes closed. He was here and not there. He couldn't be a traitor.

Kylo tossed back the simple black sheets and got out of the bed. He walked over to Hux and took the book, along with the generals reading glasses, and place them both on the desk. Once he had done that he knelt down infront of Hux and shook him.

“Wake up,” He stated in a gruff voice.

“Why?” Hux asked, the sound of exasperation still evident in his sleepy tone.

“Because you are asleep in the desk chair,” Kylo said matter of factly.

“So?” 

“Just, come to bed,” Kylo said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Hux opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. This was the first time in a while that Kylo had actively sought out Hux’s companionship in the bed. Most of the time Kylo just let him sleep in the chair.

“Is something wrong?” Hux asked, reaching out to touch Kylos cheek. He could feel the cold sweat on Kylo’s cheek.

“No,” Kylo said, pulling away from Hux and retreating to the bed. Hux sighed, getting out of the chair and starting to remove his clothes. Unlike Kylo who slept in a shirt and his boxers Hux found a shirt to restricting. Once he was ready for bed he crawled into his spot on the bed.

“Did you have a bad dream?” He asked, draping one arm across Kylo’s hips. As he expected Kylo didn’t give him a response. “Do you want to talk about it?” Hux asked.

“No. I don’t want to talk about it Hux. I want to sleep is that too much to ask?” Kylo asked, not bothering to turn over to look at Hux.

“I guess not,” Hux said reaching under Kylos shirt and tracing small circles into his pale flesh. Kylo let out a soft sigh before finally rolling over to look at Hux.

“I dreamed that you were a traitor to the First Order. You killed Supreme Leader Snoke then blamed it on me,” Kylo said softly. His eyes searching Hux’s eyes for any signs of truth.

“You’re stupid to believe something like that Ren,” Hux said. Kylo scowled at him causing Hux to laugh. It was a sound Kylo wasn’t truly use to but he did like it. It was a happy sound not one usually heard around these parts.

“It’s not funny at all. I was worried when I woke up,” Kylo snarled.

“It’s funny that you worry about these things. I’m not going anywhere Ren, how many times do I have to tell you that. I get that you’ve been left may times but not me. I’m not leaving. So, go to sleep we have things to do in the morning,” Hux said, leaning into kiss Kylo.

Kylo didn’t fight back he let Hux lead the kiss, his hand curling around the other male’s shoulder. It felt nice to be able to touch Hux and know he was there, but that was something Kylo would never tell his General. After all Kylo showed no weakness and his fear of losing Hux was definitely a weakness.


End file.
